Every Man
by JOYFULsvuFan
Summary: As Olivia recovers from Lewis and be with her son, Noah, men that she has known throughout the years suddenly comes back to regain her love . Who does she end up with?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay his bottles are in the refrigerator, diapers next to the couch , pacifiers...the blue one is his favorite, and he loves his teddy bear so that'll keep him happy to, as well as the the rainbow rattle. Oh, and don't forget that give him his blue blanket when he falls to sleep it has my perfume so it reminds me of him," Olivia rambled to the babysitter she spent forever finding.

She had become very close to Noah and she had spent the past few days bringing him to work, searching online for the best rated babysitter. She had known everything about Noah and made sure he had the best.

The young babysitter smiled at her and nodded as she bounced Noah on her hip. "No worries , I will have everything under control,"

"And you promise to call in case anything happens right?" Olivia added quickly as she slowly backed away towards the front door. She had moved back into her old apartment and even redecorated it so she can try and erase memories of Lewis. Plus she couldn't stay there remembering that her ex boyfriend Brian Cassidy stayed there as well. It was just to painful to stay.

Olivia smiled at Noah and left her apartment, saddened that she had to leave her baby behind for a day of traumatizing cases.

#=#=##=#=#=The Svu Squadroom#=##=#=#=

Olivia sighed as she sat at her desk again. Olivia didn't lie but she wished Declan Murphy was back here to help her run things. Not only did he help her keep herself in line but he saved her shield door God's sake. She had thanked him for it but she still felt like she owed him more. Either way she really did miss him.

She especially missed Cragen. He would have told her what to do and would have gotten her together. So would have Elliot.

Elliot.

She had really gotten over him and didn't even want to speak to him. After all her calls and all her texts. He ignored her. Yet she understood he had a family, but she also admitted she was upset because wasn't she basically family? They always acted close, IA even feared they were TOO close. They read each other's minds, they were in sync and they could read each other like a book.

Olivia was lost in thought when she heard a knock at her door. She looked up and nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw Dean Porter walk in her office. He closed the door behind him and gave her a weak smile.

"Uh...Detective Benson,"he said.

"Its Sergeant," she said harshly.

"Uh...listen the FBI has me working here on a case, well I offered to take it,"

"Why?"

"To see you," he said and Olivia rolled her eyes and snorted. He quickly started to talk almost as if he was begging. "Listen Olivia what happened between us last time, was the job and I was stupid. I know you blocked my number when I tried to call. Listen I apologize from the bottom of my heart, I want us to fix our rela-...our friendship at least and I don't want you hating me the entire time we're working this case,"

"Dean," Olivia said more softly. "It going to take a while before I will ever start trusting you again," he looked down sadly like a sad puppy dog and Olivia couldn't help but find it cute. She walked up to him and gently touched his hands.

"But we can try,"

Dean looked up and smiled at her. "And...I heard about the Lewis thing an-...I'm sorry, I sent roses when you were in the hospital and I -"

Olivia put a her finger on his lips to keep him from talking. "Dean, Dean...it's okay. Thank you, I'm fine. Now...the case?"

"Oh yes," he said as she took her finger off of him. They both walked out into the squad room , to the erase board and Olivia called the team over. They all sighed ready for another heart wrenching case. Fin who had known Dean Porter and the last remembered his asshole antics with Elliot and Olivia on a case a few years prior, glanced at Olivia and she gave a weak smile.

"Well you see we have been chasing a unknown criminal who have been raping women and hanging their bodies in abandoned buildings. One in an abandoned apartment building in Bronx, another in an abandoned sandwich shop in Jersey and many more. We need to hurry and catch this guy,"

"Anything special about him?" Nick asked.

"He always leaves a weird snake burn on their left breast," Dean said

Nick who had known about the burnings Lewis caused on Olivia, glanced over at Oliva and saw her biting her nail while her eyes were closed.

"The last person to see Allison Kane, the first victim that was found was her ex boyfriend Jason Luther who has a wrap sheet for beating women and the third victim who died in Bronx , Jason just happen to be there for a book signing,"

"Rollins and Fin, go and speak to the boyfriend. Nick go speak to Allison's parents," Olivia said.

All of them had noticed that Olivia had used Amanda's last name instead of her first, but all didn't speak any of it.

As they grabbed their costs and left Olivia pulled her cellphone to text the babysitter to check up on Noah and she didn't notice Dean was starting at her.

Dean Porter had always had something for Olivia Benson. He loved her passion, her drop dead gorgeous looks, her warm heart, and her dedication. He watched as her now short chestnut hair shined under the lights as they hit her shoulders. Dean even inhaled the her smell of vanilla and jasmine.

Olivia put her phone back in her pocket and had a bright smile on her face.

"What is it?" Dean asked watching her lovely smile, something he'd want to see a lot from now on.

"Oh my son is playing with the babysitter,"

"Oh...your marr- "

"Oh no!" Olivia quickly interrupted him, waving her hand. "Oh no...he's my foster son. But I love him to death. Yeah but, sadly I'm ...single"

Dean felt a sprang of hope and smiled at him.

#=#=#=#=#

Soon, it was already eight and they had nothing. Sadly the airhead asshole suspect boyfriend, had an alibi when Fin an Amaro interrogated him so they were once stuck data dead end. Olivia told everyone to go home and take a break and she and Dean went out to lunch together , after he offered.

"What is this place?" Olivia asked as she sat down in a booth that was near a tall window.

"Oh this?" Dean smiled. "This is Luchino's, one of the best Italian sandwich shops in all of Manhattan. Go ahead and order,"

"Well how much do you have?" Olivia asked as she raised her menu. "I don't want to spend all your money. See I know I should have brought my credit card,"

"No,no" Dean reached over and touched her elbow. "Just get what you want. I want you to enjoy whatever you eat,"

"They way I'm getting I think I need to lower on the fat" Olivia joked but Dean took it seriously.

"I don't know why," he said seriously. "You look beautiful and a women with curves is sexy. And like I always say, thighs save lives. What you just happen to do. But seriously I think you look amazing,"

Olivia giggled an un-Benson like, cute, low pitched giggle and blushed. She hadn't been complemented in a really long time and now she felt more beautiful than ever. She was soon recovering from the Lewis event and she had started to regain her sex drive. And that's one thing Olivia Benson lived, to be pleased.

When Olivia was with Brian, they had tried to have sex a few times but Olivia could never even get naked in front of him anymore. Brian continued to tell her he loved her body and she still looked beautiful and he sometimes he would even kiss some of the scars on her body to comfort her.

She even missed Brian. With the late nights they barely saw each other but when they did he always did what he could to please her. Cook (even though his cooking wasn't very good), cuddle with her, and he would even massage her aching feet sometimes after a long chase at work.

But she always had kept her walls up. She did that a lot and she wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The only reason Olivia felt okay with moving in with Brian was because she wanted to get away from all memories of Lewis. But she still enjoyed being with Brian and loved him.

"Well that was good," Olivia said as she popped her last fry into her mouth, completely cleaning her plate.

"I told you it would be," Dean smiled. "Now I'll take you home,"

"No I think I'll just walk," Olivia said. "I need to think,"

"Olivia it's dark outside and it's New York," Dean said. "Those two things are definitely not good together. Let me take you home."

"I'll be okay, Dean," Olivia said. "I have a gun and I know jujitsu. Ill be okay and ill be watchful,"

"You promise?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Olivia bent down and kisses Dean on his soft cheek before walking out of the restaurant and outside to the dark.

She sipped up her coat and started to walk down the street and she turned the corner. She had been walking for a while and realized a car was following her. Olivia gripped her hip, ready to fire and when she glanced behind her, she gave a sigh of annoyance and relief when she saw it was only Dean following her in his car.

She was actually grateful that he was watching over her and smiled as she continued to walk, relieved she had a handsome FBI agent watching over her.

As she continued, someone suddenly bumped into her and the man quickly gently held her arm to keep her from falling.

"Olivia?"she soon recognized that smooth sexy voice and gasped.

"David?"she asked. She looked at him and blushed as he smirked at her.

"It been a long time Olivia. And I miss you to death,"he said softly. "Want to walk together?"

He held up his arm and she slowly wrapped her own around it.

**Authors Note: **

**Okay, so there will be more of past men who come into Liv's life to regain her love. Ex: Brian, Bayard Ellis, Trevor Langdon, Marshal Anderson, etc. I haven't decided which one she ends up with though throughout this long story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So how are you Liv?" David asked and then quickly added, "I heard about that...man and I'm so sor-"

"Its okay," Olivia said. She felt her phone start to ring in her back pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Liv are you okay?" Dean asked over the phone.

"Oh yeah, a friend it's okay,see you at work tomorrow," she hung up her phone and David stared intently at her.

They turned the corner, only a few blocks from her street. "So how's been life?" Olivia asked David

"Oh I uh...I quit my job if you heard. I moved to Chicago and was a lawyer there and then I moved back here after I saw your face on the news. I took a small job just so I could...see you again, I really do miss you,"

"Uh...you too,"

Olivia really did miss David, he made her feel like the most sexiest women alive. He complemented her every time he saw her and he was a great singer who sung to her all the time. She especially loved when he sung 'Hallelujah' to her. His soft and sexy voice.

"Can we...um stop by the store real quick?" Olivia asked.

"Absolutely," David smiled.

They both stopped at a small store and David followed Olivia up and down the baby aisle and he had his eyebrow raised as he wondered if she had a child. She finally stopped and grabbed a few cans of baby formula.

They walked to the counter and waited behind two people. David had even kindly held all the cans for Olivia.

"So you have a child?" David asked finally deciding to ask. "You and your boyfriend must be happy,"

He smiled at her to cover up his jealousy. David Haden actually wanted Olivia back and wanted to give her what she wanted. David always wanted to treat Olivia like a princess and give her whatever she wanted. He always wanted to see her smile and be treated with respect, because when he told her about her past he wanted to make sure she had a perfect future.

"Oh no," Olivia said. "Noah is my foster son, besides I'm single and...I'm running out of time for a child. I might not even be able to have one of my own,"

"Well I can help with that," Olivia was shocked at what he said and he looked at her seriously with his beautiful almond eyes. David had scooted very close to Olivia and she could smell his attractive body spray and she closed her legs tightly.

First the sexy attractive Italian FBI agent, Dean Porter, and now this sexy and romantic ada, David Haden. It's like sexy men were popping out everywhere but...Olivia didn't really have a problem with it.

A customer who was nosy and heard their conversation, turned her head and looked Olivia up and down and smirked. Olivia blushed and looked down.

David was always straight forward and was head on with everything and she found that sexy as fuck but it also startled her sometimes, and Olivia Benson doesn't like being surprised.

Olivia went to the counter and patted her pockets."Dammit!"she cried. She remembered she had no money and suddenly, a hand reached out and laid some money on the counter.

"Oh than-"she turned around and saw Bayard Ellis standing there in an expensive suit and had a few cans bars in his hand. "Bayard?"

"Hello Olivia,"he said her name with some type of fervor. "Hello, Haden...see you two are together again,"

"No!" Olivia said. "I'm single, I am not with anyone. And thank you for the money,"

"No problem Olivia,"

David Haden glared at Bayard Ellis as he started to flirt with Olivia. They both didn't like each other at work and when it came to the beautiful Olivia Benson, they would kill each other.

"You know Olivia you never took up the offer to come to my daughter's game,"Bayard said as he paid for his candy bars. "I really would love for you to come,"

Olivia smiled at Bayard and nodded. "Of course, maybe one day, besides I would love to get out of the house nowadays,"

Surprisingly, Bayard took Olivia's hand in and kissed it softly sending shivers up her spine. "I really want us to see each other outside of work Olivia. Have a good night,"

"You two," Olivia said softly.

Bayard let her hand go and walked out of the store as he glared at David.

Olivia and David walked out the store and David held the bag of baby formula. He walked real close to Olivia and before long his hand had grabbed hers and she didn't move away and squeezed back. Olivia felt comfortable with his familiar warmth.

"I hate that guy," David said. "There's something about him I don't like,"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She had known about Bayard and David's office rivalry. She actually thought it was quite ridiculous.

Once they reached Olivia's apartment, they walked to her door and then she pulled out her key and opened it. She walked inside and David followed her, actually impressed by the redecorating she had done. Now her apartment looked calming and soft.

Olivia walked up to the babysitter who was on her couch, watching NCIS on tv. The babysitter jumped up and smiled at Olivia.

"Hello ,Noah is asleep in the crib in your room," she said.

"Thank you very much Linda, and I've called you cab okay?"

"Thank you mame,"

After Linda left she closed the door behind her and Olivia went to check on Noah. She looked in the crib and saw he was sound asleep. She softly kissed his cheek before going back to the kitchen and she saw David putting up the baby formula in her cabinets.

"You don't have to do that," Olivia said. She took her jacket off and threw it on the couch before bending down to pick up the toys that Noah had played with all over the floor.

"I want too, besides you look tired. I'll finish this and leave,"

David had closed her cabinets and they walked in the living room and bent down to help pick up some of Noah's toys. David just happen to look up and as if Olivia wasn't hurting him with her beauty enough, he saw her cleavage through her push up bra that was exposed through her revealing shirt as she leaned over.

When she got up and bowed down over Noah's toy chest be looked at her beautiful backside. He gulped and the stood up and dumped the toys in the chest as well.

"Um, Olivia I know you may not be completely okay right now but...I want to be back in your life," David said. "Can we talk some time?"

"Uh," Olivia stood up and by accident she was so close to David her breast touched his chest and their faces were a few inches apart,"Uh..sure,"

Olivia gasped when David bent forward and latched his lips onto her mouth, his tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth wider and their tongues danced. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and David's hand were on her hips.

Olivia felt herself get wet and she could feel David's erection on her thigh. David's tongue explored her mouth and they separated and tried to catch their breath. Olivia moaned as David's fingers rubbed her thighs.

"David...I miss you but...this is too fast,"

"Your right I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I agree we need to take this slow. Even after that earth shattering kiss. We'll talk later, okay?"he said as he leaned his forehead against hers and licked the top of her nose.

"Okay,"she said softly

"Goodnight Olivia,"

"Goodnight,"

Olivia led David out the door and he quickly kissed her cheeks before she smiled and closed the door behind him.

She went into the bathroom and took off all of her clothes. She left a crack in the door so she could hear Noah. She turned the water to cold in the shower and climbed in. She still felt the wetness between. Her legs and she she couldn't help her hand move down to her vagina.

Three handsome men she was attracted to, appeared today with a sudden interest in her. She imagined them saying her name, so romantically.

Her pushed her fingers into herself and started pumping. She lowered her grunts and moans so she wouldn't wake Noah. Her fingers started to get soaked and she pumped and pumped her fingers. She leaned against the shower wall and moan as she felt herself tighten around her fingers and she felt her own self come and the water had washed away all of her liquids.

After she had cleaned herself up and got dressed in a large nypd t-shirt before climbing in bed.

What a day. Olivia wonders if it was even possible to see more men interested in her.

**Authors Note:**

**So next chapter is more Dean, more David, and even Brian. I still haven't chose who she's going to be with. But I'm leaning towards Brian, David, or Dean. Well just review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up the next day to Noah's screams and she jumped out of bed and jogged to his crib. She gently picked him up and rocked him and he looked up at her tears soon faded.

"Are you hungry little man?" Olivia asked as she smiled at him.

I'm response he only pulled on Olivia's hair roughly. She gently took his hand from her hand and then walked into the kitchen and laid him in his high chair. She opened her cabinet and one of his bottles and made the baby formula. She gave him his bottle and the hungry baby snatched it out of her hand and started to drink it fast.

Olivia heard her door knock and there stood the babysitter smiling at her. "Good morning ," Linda said.

"Oh come in, " Olivia said and Linda came in. Olivia door behind her and suddenly realized she was an hour late."Oh god!I'm late!"

Linda had already Han Noah in her arms gently patting his back and gave a knowing smile to Olivia. "It's okay ,"

"Okay I'm going to get dressed," Olivia ran in her opened her closet and started getting dressed. She hadn't even realized that she choose a shirt that exposed her cleavage a lot. She quickly grabbed her badge and gun and put them both on her hip.

She in the living kissed Noah on the forehead.

"Have a nice day !" Linda called after her.

"You too, love!" Olivia called back and then closed her apartment door behind her

#=#=#=#svu squad room-#-#-#

As Olivia walked in the precinct, Olivia couldn't help but feel like every guy was staring at her for some weird reason.

She saw Dean standing in her office through the open door and walked in there and shut the door."Where's the others Dean?"

Dean Porter turned around and dropped the file he was holding, on the floor and papers scattered everywhere.

"Is there something wrong?"she asked quickly.

"You have...a nice shirt,"

"Oh shit!" Olivia looked down and noticed it of her old shirts where her breast were smaller than what they are now. Olivia thought that when she would love big breast as she got older but in fact she hated it. All the men that tried to touch them, they hurt her back like hell, and it was real annoying to have them bounce everywhere when she ran( I swear if you see every episode after season 8 her breasts just bounce around everywhere when she runs).

"Uh...I'm sorry for looking," Dean apologized. Dean Porter loved the way Olivia's body looked. Curves, big plump breasts, and beautiful smooth hair.

The both bent down to pick up the papers that had scattered on the floor and Dean looked up at Olivia.

"You were late so I sent Rollins and Amaro to the sixth victims home, and Tutuola is interviewing another suspect, an old taxi driver, in Queens,"

"Oh I'm sorry about that," Olivia said.

"That man last night...is he the reason you were late?" Dean asked.

Olivia couldn't help it as her hand flew against his cheek and smacked him so hard her hand burned and the side of his face was red. "My sex life is NONE of your fucking business, and for your information Dean I was alone last night," she spat at him.

She snatched up the papers they had stacked up and quickly stood up and went to lay them on her desk.

Dean Porter had wanted to begin a new relationship with Olivia and now he was only driving her away. He stood up and stood behind her.

"Listen Olivia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you,"he said softly. "You were right I had no business asking that. Can you forgive me?"

Olivia sighed and calmed down and she ordered the papers. She could feel close to her as she was turned around and gulped. "Yes, Dean all is forgiven,"

"I just get really jealous when I see you with someone else," Dean admitted. Without hesitation , he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and she gasped and nearly dropped the papers again. "I want there to be an us Olivia,"

She couldn't believe it when she felt Dean's lips start to kiss her neck, which was her weak spot and she moaned and grabbed his head to make him continue. Even though he wasn't that close, she backed up into him and grinded her hips.

Normally Olivia wouldn't console this, especially in her office at work. But she was so horny and turned on...She was grateful the door was closed and the blinds were shut.

She unwrapped his arms from her waist and turned around. He kissed her and she kissed him back as his hand trailed town he back and to her ass. He bent down and kissed her open cleavage.

They both jumped apart when they heard a knock at her office door. "Who is it?" Olivia asked as she gathered herself.

"Liv...it's me Brian,"

Olivia sighed and threw her head back. How many more men were going to show up?


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia pushed Dean gently away from her and fixed herself and opened the door. There stood Brian and it looked like he had shaved and his hair was for the first time in condition. He also wore a suit that looked expensive.

"Uh...Cassidy," Olivia said softly. "May I ...help you?"

"Can we speak?...alone," Brian said as he noticed Dean was in the room, and who looked upset. Dean was actually mad that he was interrupted with the moment she was having with Olivia and nodded at Olivia and walked out of the room.

Brian closed the door behind him and rolled his eyes. "What the hell crawled up that guys ass?"

"What is it you want Brian?" Olivia said. Brian was actually hurt that she used his whole name instead of Bri and it only reminded him of the hurt he felt for them not being together.

"Listen Liv...after I checked on you after the whole Lewis thing...I realized how much I miss you,"

"Whats with the suit?" Olivia asked. She had heard what he said but it was another one of those 'i want you back' speeches she had got from past boyfriends. But Brian was different. He was her longest male relationship other than Elliot, Fin, and Cragen, and it was romantically. She would always have some part in her heart for him and it also hurt her that they had broken up.

"Oh...Uh," Brian said, as he tried not sound frustrated at how she ignored his confession. "I was just undercover as a business man. Just caught two dirty cops,"

"Of course," Olivia snorted. "Work. Undercover again,"

"Let me finish," Brian said. "This was also my last undercover job, because I put in a transfer to computer crimes , to get things better. Listen Olivia I know I said I didn't want to grow old with you but I do...I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Noah, and possibly more children. I love you Olivia Benson. I love you more than words can describe,"

Olivia leaned against her desk to keep from falling down. Her head was spinning with all these overpowering events. She just couldn't handle it. First Dean, then David, Bayard, and now Brian. All wanting to be with her. One more guy and she was going to have to hide.

"Uh...Brian..I need time to think," she said.

"Okay...just remember our house is always open and I do want to be with you Liv...and Noah. I love you,"

"Yeah...yeah, I definitely got that part," Olivia sighed as she touched her aching head.

"Just remember us, okay?"he walked up to her and before she knew it Brian had gently used his finger to raise her chin and he kissed her hard. His tongue slipped into Olivia's mouth and Olivia nearly collapsed, so he wrapped his arm around her waist. Olivia soon closed her eyes as he played with the end of her hair. That was another thing Olivia loved. Hair playing, it felt relaxing and nice to her. It normally calmed her down.

Brian sucked on her bottom lip and ran his tongue across her upper lip before sticking his tongue into her mouth again. Olivia moaned and then grunted in frustration when he pulled away.

He smiled at her and pecked her on her lip again. "Please call me Olivia,"

He opened the door and left her office and Olivia still leaned against her desk breathing heavily. She had kissed three different men in less than twenty four hours.

"Olivia..are you okay?" Dean asked as he quickly re-entered her office. She nodded and slowly stood up, thanking God she didn't fall down. "We have to go get a case file about one of the suspects, but an attorney has it,"

"Which one?" Olivia said. She had already grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and walked up to Dean.

"Uh...his name is," Dean looked down at the note where one of his officers scribbled a name. "Uh...Bayard Ellis?"

Why the fuck is this happening to me, Olivia thought to herself as she put her coat on.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia sat in the car beside Dean as he drove, thinking about all the things that might happen when they saw Bayard.

_Okay Olivia, _she thought to herself, _Your just going to go in there...get the file and leave. Leave before he could touch or anything._

Because if Olivia was kissed by any man one more time today, she would literally loose her mind. She wondered why was this happening anyway. Fate? Coincidence? What ever it was she's never felt more attractive than ever.

Dean looked over and saw Olivia was deep in thought and reached over holding his hand. Olivia's heart raced as she felt Dean rubbing her knuckles. She looked over at him and he smiled as he looked forward at the road.

"You know I was wondering if we could go out one day Olivia," Dean said. "Or maybe I could help with your son,"

"Thank you Dean, it's okay really,"

"So I'm being turned dow-"

"No! Of course not, just...when I get the time. I really am busy Dean, but I would like to go out with you sometime. Just not at this moment,"

He glanced over at her and smiled. He lifted her hand and gently kissed it. Olivia bit her lip and turned her head to look out the window at the passing New York cityscape. She groaned when she felt Dean's soft lift kissing her hand and down to her wrist, until he finally kissed her palm.

He had her heart racing just with hand kissing? Wow. Olivia wondered what affect he could do on her if he would do more. With one last kiss Dean let go of Olivia's hand and she laid it on her lap.

Olivia bit her lip and crossed her legs as she felt a pool of wetness in them. Once they reached the building , Dean quickly climbed out of the car and ran to Olivia's passenger side and opened her door for her. Olivia thanked him and climbed out before he shut the door behind her.

They walked into the building and walked to Bayard's office door. Olivia's heart raced as the gold plate on the wooden door had his name on it. Bayard Ellis.

Dean said as he knocked on his door."Mr. Ellis?"

"Come in," she heard Bayard's voice shout. His voice always made her knees weak and she hid behind Dean when he opened the door and followed him in.

"Uh...how may I help you?" Bayard asked Dean.

Olivia had started at the back of Dean and inhaled the smell of his new expensive leather jacket and his intense cologne that she loved.

"Yes we're here for 's records," Dean said.

"We?" Bayard asked. All he saw was the tall dark haired man and then noticed the sight of a long cream colored jacket behind him.

Olivia's heart raced as she stepped from behind Dean and stood right beside him. And as if things weren't getting worse, right beside Bayard's desk stood David Haden who looked upset. More upset than she had ever seen him.

"Olivia," Bayard and David said at the same time. The both glared at each other before looking back at her.

"Uh...yeah," Dean held up his badge and looked confused at these two men who just happen to know Olivia. "Special Agent Porter, we need the file ,"

"Of course...let me search for it," Bayard said and turned around to look through all the boxes he had piled up.

It was silent in the room and Dean had noticed David as the man from the night before and noticed he looked calmed now as he was staring at Olivia. Olivia had her head down and was getting real uncomfortable.

"Uh...need any help?" Olivia asked Bayard, as she watched him scatter through a box of files.

"Yes, that would be nice thank you,"he said.

Olivia walked behind his desk and as she did she had tripped over something that was on the floor and her heels broke as she started to fall to the ground. She braced herself for the impact on the wooden floor, until an arm scooped her up and pulled her close to his body.

Their waist were against each other's and the pool between Olivia's legs got even worse.

_Nice going Olivia. No touching, I said. Leave quickly, I said._ , Olivia thought to herself.

She looked into Bayard's deep brown orbs and gulped. "Thank you, Bayard,"

"No problem,"he said. He reluctantly let her go and they both turned around to search for the file.

Both Dean and David who had saw the scene, bit their lips with their fists balled up.

"Found it!" Olivia said. Olivia pulled it from one of the boxes and smiled at Bayard.

"Well thank you," Dean said. "We'll be leaving now,". He turned and was at the door and realized Olivia wasn't following him. "Olivia?"

"Its okay Dean, I'll be there in a minute," Olivia said.

Dean glanced at Bayard and David before turning to leave.

"Another case?" Bayard asked. He sat down in his chair and looked at her.

"Yeah, working with the FBI," she said pointing after Dean. She looked over at David. "I thought you quit,"

"I did," David said. "I just came to get some of my own files that I gave him,"

"Okay...well...I'll see you guys..." Olivia walked and once again bad luck struck and she tripped again, only backwards this time and fell into Bayard's lap. Her ass was right on his lap, and she gasped. She quickly stood up and blushed.

"Bayard!I am...I am.. I'm so sorry,"she stuttered in disbelief.

"No,no,no,"he laughed and turned his legs under his desk, as an erection started to form. "It's okay, Olivia. Goodbye,"

"Goodbye,"she said and she quickly left with her head down.

After she was out of sight Bayard smirked at David and David smacked his hands on Bayard's desk leaning into his face, glaring at him.

"Listen here Ellis," David spat. "You touch her and I'll kill you. I want her and I bet I love her more than you do. I've always wanted her and I cherish her and she will be mine,"

Bayard slammed his hands on the desk as well and stood up took glare into David's eyes. "Let the best man win,"


	6. Chapter 6

**If you're in love with me**

**There better be a spotlight**

**And adoring crowd in you heart**

**-Electra Heart (Marina and the Diamonds)**

**#/#=#=#=#=#=#=#**

Olivia yawned as she saw Nick and Fin walk into her office. Dean was at her old desk, talking on the phone with one of his superiors.

"Liv I think we've found our guy," Nick said and gave Olivia a case file. "His name is Jake Johansson, and he's a business man who just happens to have taken company meetings where each girl was found. He actually had a restraining order put out against him by an ex girlfriend who claimed he tried to choke her,"

"Okay well let's get him,"she said as she looked at Johansson's photo. He looked middle aged, handsome, and well built with bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Uh yeah, we can't. He's gone in the wind after we went to talk to his boss ," Fin said. "The bastard's out there hiding somewhere,"

"And that is why Porter is on the phone. Having colleges try and look for this guy," Nick said.

"Job well done guys. Take the rest of the night," Olivia said. "Take the rest of the night off,".

"Liv you want to go out for a drink?" Fin asked.

"No thanks guys, I have to get back to Noah,"she said and gave them small smile. They shrugged , told her goodnight, and left the precinct.

Olivia got up from her desk and grabbed her purse and turned her lamp off. As she walked out, she saw Dean walking her way.

"Johansson hasn't been found yet but they're searching for him," he informed Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"Need a lift home?"

"Uh..yeah, thanks"

##=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dean pulled up to the front of Olivia's apartment building and unlocked the car. Olivia turned and looked at him giving him a smile.

"Thank you," Olivia said. "I really appreciate you dropping me off the past two days,"

"No problem," Dean said. When he saw he reach for the door handle he quickly jumped up. "Hey Olivia,"

She stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Can I...Uh, I know it's weird but...I really like you, and...god," he stuttered badly.

Olivia smiled and bit her lip. She found it actually cute that she had him squirming.

"Can I have a ...Uh...kiss?"

Olivia licked her upper lip and thought about it. Olivia was well aware of all the men that were suddenly hitting on her and wanting to regain her love. So she thought about what if she played a little game. The one she would like the most in the next three months she would give it a try. Olivia wasn't a slit but what was she suppose to do with men hovering over her wanting to be hers.

"Yes,"she said seductively.

Dean smiled and leaned in until his lips were on hers. She moaned and parted her mouth so his tongue could invade her mouth. Dean pulled her closer and held his hand against her back and Olivia grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her.

Olivia had to admit, Dean was an amazing kisser. More like fantastic.

She bit his bottom lip playfully and ran her hand through his smooth soft dark hair. Dean pulled away and they both breathed heavily, looking into each other's eyes.

"Goodnight Dean,"she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Olivia,"he smiled.

Olivia climbed out of the car and then walked inside.

In her apartment she walked inside and saw Noah in the living room playing on the floor with the blocks she had bought him. The babysitter turned her head as she sat in front of Noah playing with him.

"Hello ," she said.

"Hello Linda, thank you again. Have a nice night,"

"You too," Linda grabbed her jacket and put it on and then looked at Olivia. "Um... I won't be able to babysit for the next three weeks, my parents are taking me to Florida for the summer. I'm so sorry,"

"No,no,no," Olivia said. "Its perfectly fine hunny. It'll be alright,"

Linda smiled and bent down kissing Noah and the forehead. "I'm gonna miss you little man. Be good for me tough guy,"

Olivia smiled and watched Linda leave the apartment. Olivia walked over to Noah and he cooed when she held him in her arms. "We need to find you a new babysitter little man "

Three weeks without a babysitter. Actually Olivia wanted to go on vacation and spend time with Noah. And with all these guys surrounding her, it wasn't a bad idea. So after the case was over with the FBI she was putting in an immediate vacation time.

Noah pulled on the end of Olivia's hair and giggled. Olivia laughed but when he pulled to hard, she winced. "Ow. Ow. Okay now Noah, your hurting mommy,"

She gently took his hand from her hair and kissed it. "At least we know your strong,"

Olivia heard a knock at her door and she sighed before standing up to put him in his bouncy chair. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole seeing David standing there with a bag of groceries.

She bit her bottom lip and opened the door. "David what's wrong?"

"I'm making you dinner tonight,"he said. "I know how you always come home and eat Ramon noodles or takeout without actually having a real meal so...I bought some stuff to cook you something,"

"David I -"

"Olivia I told you when I wanted you back I was serious. Can I come in?"

Olivia was about to argue but her stomach growled loudly and David smirked and waved the bags in her face. She sighed and moved out the way letting him in.

David walked in and heard the sound of a baby laughing and he looked over and saw Noah laughing at the loud noises that were coming from his chair as he bounced around.

David laid the things on the counter and then walked into the living room, sitting on his knees to smile at the cheerful baby. "Well hello there little man. Don't you look like your enjoying yourself,"

Noah laughed harder and touched David's nose.

"Okay,let's get started on dinner,"she said after watching David play with Noah.

"Oh yeah, of course," David said. "We're having parmesan chicken with pasta and some chocolate brownies,"

"That sounds nice,"she said.

**Two Hours Later-**

"Okay, I officially can not eat anything else," Olivia groaned as she stretched out across the couch rubbing her stomach.

"Good, I have achieved my goal," David laughed.

Thirty minutes earlier, David fed Noah for her and even put him in his crib in her bedroom. They are together on the couch watching CSI. David picked up all of their plates and put them in the sink before sitting on the couch. Her legs were laid over his lap comfortably and she sat when David took the remote and muted the tv.

"What the hell it was getting good!" Olivia whined.

"Seen it, wife poisoned him, now let's talk," David said.

"About..."

"That thing with Bayard this morning,"

"It was an accident...what you think I did it on purpose. Oh wait! Your just jealous!"

David rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms. "Olivia Benson I have know knowledge of what your talking about,"

"You lying son of a bitch,"she laughed and started poking him. "Say your jealous!"

"Never!"he laughed as she hit the places where he was the most ticklish, knowing exactly where those spots were. "Stop!"

She laughed as she continued to poke him and be grabbed her wrist and leaned over her on the couch. She stopped laughing and gasped as she looked up at him. He was between her legs and he had her pinned.

Her voice hitched in her throat when he bent down and she felt his hot breath tickle her neck. She shuddered under him when he ran his tongue down her neck and across her jaw line. He pulled back and looked down at her. Her hair was spreaded out, her cheeks were rosy, and her breast seduced him through the exposing shirt she wore.

"My my, have the tables turned,"he chuckled as she breathed heavily beneath him.

"Shut up,"she said.

He bent down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Their tongues danced as she arched her back off the couch and his arm wenr around her waist and pulled her closer. She into his mouth when she felt him grinding her. It had been forever since Olivia had sex and she grew more and more hungry for it each day. Plus she was getting sick of her hand and toys.

His hand went to her belt but before he could even loosen it, Noah's cries rang out throughout the apartment. They both sighed and pulled apart. David climbed off of Olivia and she got up and ran into her bedroom.

"Its okay baby, mommy's got you," Olivia said as she picked him and began him to sleep,"

"Olivia," David whispered as he tipped toed in, watching Noah drift back off to sleep. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course," she whispered and when Noah went back to sleep she laid Noah back in his crib.

"Goodnight Olivia,"he said and kissed her cheek. "If you need anything call, I will out of bed at three and walk through a storm if you need anything,"

"Thank you David,"

She walked him to the door and with one last kiss she let him out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

She took her clothes off and put on a large nypd sweater and jumped in bed. What another day.

She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

#=#=#=#=#=#=

When she woke up there was another knocking at her door and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, waiting for her vision to clear up and looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. She got out of bed and saw Noah was still asleep. She stomped to the front door and unlocked it. She swung it open and sighed.

"What do you want Brian?"

"I thought we could have breakfast together,"he said and raised two bags of food.


	7. Primadonna Girl

**Its not that I'm not ready for a relationship**

**They're just not ready for me**

**-Electra Heart (Marina and the Diamonds)**

**#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#**

_(Song-Primadonna Girl by Marina and the Diamonds-)_

Olivia bounced Noah in her lap as she popped a strawberry slice in her mouth. She was actually enjoying watched Brian play with Noah, tickling him and making absurd faces at him. Noah giggled as he jumped in his mother's lap. Olivia was actually also focused on how this game would go. She actually found it entertaining and wanted to see how far each man would go to be with her.

_Would you do anything for me?_

_Buy a big diamond ring for me?_

"Hey Brian, can you drop me off at work?"she asked him.

"Sure,"he held out his hands, silently asking to hold Noah. Noah giggled and reached out to Brian so she willingly handed him over and Noah fell into Brian's arms.

"So where are you living now?" Olivia asked. She put a fork full of eggs in her mouth moaning in delight as it filled her empty stomach.

"With my mom, she actually made the food," Brian laughed as Noah started to play with his watch.

"I can tell," Olivia said. She drunk some orange juice and looked at him before laying the glass back on the table. "Your cooking could never be this delicious,"

"Hey!" Brian laughed. "I'm trying, I promise,"

"You really are?" Olivia chuckled.

"If good cooking is what could make you happy I'd be happy to do it,"he said and she was taken aback by how serious his tone was. "Whatever you want me to do I'll do it,"

"Bri," Olivia said softly. He smiled as she used his nickname and put his hand over hers while the other gently held Noah's stomach.

_Would you get down on your knees for me?_

_Pop that pretty question right now baby._

Olivia wanted to be cherished and that's something she's wanted to hear all her life. All these men said they would do that for her, so why not make the most out of it. If they truly wanted her.

_Beauty queen on a silver screen  
Living life like I'm in a dream  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_

Brian smiled at her and lifted her hand to his mouth kissing it before he leaned over and kissed Olivia on her mouth. She dropped her fork and cupped his face with her hand. His kiss felt hungry and wanting and she pulled back and ran her tongue across his upper lip. Brian moaned and pulled away when Noah started grunting and squirming on his knee.

_And I'm sad to the core, core, core_

_Everyday is a chore, chore, chore_

Olivia laughed and picked Noah up from Brian's leg and held him close.

"I know you didn't want a baby Bri," Olivia said sadly.

"Its not that I don't want a child Olivia because God knows I do," Brian said. "I even told munch years ago that I was thinking about it. I mean after Lewis, all the late night working, us never being home. I just didn't see it in our schedule. But I look at you and Noah and...I want to apart of it,"

_With you I want more,more,more_

_I wanna be adored_

_Cause I'm quite Primadonna Girl, yeah_

"Olivia I miss you,"

Olivia bit her lip and looked down at Noah who had a small pancake circle in his hand , eating it. Her phone rang and she quickly answered it.

Saved by the bell. She put it up to her ear and heard it was Dean.

"Hey Liv, our suspect was found and he's in interrogation now," he said.

"Okay I'll be there,"

"Do you need a lift?"

"No I have a ride,"

She hung up the phone and then smacked her forehead.

"Is something wrong?" Brian asked as he put the plates in the sink.

"Uh...yeah," Olivia said. "I forgot to find Noah another babysitter. The last one is on vacation,"

"I can watch him," Brian said. "I'm starting to like that little guy,"

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The Primadonna life the rise and fall_

_You say that I'm kind of difficult but it's always someone else's fault_

_Got you wrapped around my finger babe_

_You can on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna Girl_

"Are you sure?" Olivia said. "He is very energized,"

"Nothing I can't handle ,"

"But your going to be at work,"

"Olivia I'm going to be at a desk working on a computer. I think it's safe for me to take him with me,"

"I'm still surprised you got that job," Olivia chuckled. "You barely know how to work a smartphone,"

Brian pretended to be hurt and playfully clutched his chest. "Oh no, Olivia Benson has hurt my heart,"

Noah laughed and reached for Brian again. "So you can watch him?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I can. Wait today's Tuesday right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Even better ,I'm off today!"

"Thank you so much Bri," Olivia said as she handed Noah over to him so she could go get ready.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

In the car Olivia leaned against the window and looked out. Olivia noticed that all the men that were asking for her back played her some type of way the first time. Dean lied to her and left her crying in the interrogation room, David (even though she wanted to break it off) chose the job over her, Bayard always countered her actions and what she said and even threatened to tell her relationship with David (out of jealousy she bet), and Brian was never home and didn't show up to things you would expect a boyfriend to show up, like her own fucking promotion ceremony.

_l fill the void up with Celluloid_

_Take a picture I'm with boys_

_Get what I want cause I ask for it_

_Not because I'm really that deserving of it_

They had all some type of way hurt her. And even though Olivia wanted find love at the end of everything,but she also wanted some type of revenge. She wanted them to feel the pain/frustration she had when she was with all of them and she wanted love in return.

_Living life like I'm in a play_

_In the lime light I want to stay_

_I know I've got a big ego_

_I really don't know why it's such a big deal though_

Olivia wanted to see how far they would go to be with her. She wanted to be treated like she was better than anyone else when she was with them. She knew she sounded selfish and stubborn but Olivia wanted love that she's always deserved, the love she didn't even get as a child. She wanted to be adored.

_Going up, going down, down, down  
_

_Anything for the crown, crown, crown  
_

_When the lights go down, down, down  
_

_I spin around_

Once Brian reached her precinct Olivia, turned around and poked Noah in the stomach. "Goodbye my handsome Prince. Be good for Bri okay?"

Noah giggled and she blew a few kisses at him. She turned to Brian and smiled. "Thank you for doing this,"

Brian smiled. "Its my pleasure Olivia," Brian leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head and pulled away.

Leave him wanting more, she thought to herself.

"Goodbye,"she said and smiled seeing his disappointed face. She got out of the car and closed the door behind her. She gave him a small wave before walking inside the precinct.

_Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world  
_

_I can't help that I need it all  
_

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
_

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_But it's always someone else's fault  
_

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
_

_You can count on me to misbehave_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So thanks for the reviews=) . Happy about that. And I'll be using a lot of Marina and the Diamonds lyrics and quotes because I think her songs relate really well to this story. This song by Marina, Primadonna Girl, I think only a few parts of the song describe this chapter but I like it so I used it. =3**


	8. Hypocrite

**Women want love**

**Men want power**

**I want both**

**-Marina and the Diamonds**

**#=#=#=#=#=#=**

**This song is kind of based in Rollins view of Olivia and some Olivia's view**

_Hypocrates-Marina and the Diamonds_

Olivia didn't really condone this type of thing but she just found being wanted so fun and felt like she was beginning to play a fun game. Today she knew she was still working with Dean, one of the game's participants, and she wore one of the most revealing shirt she could find. Her cleavage was showing more than ever and she smirked as all of the male officers and even the lesbian officers looked her way in awe.

_Your the only one and only body in the world_

_Who can make me, who can break me, down into a young girl_

She walked into the squad room and saw Dean leaning against Rollins desk and glared their way. She wasn't really the jealous type but she and Rollins weren't didn't really have a good relationship right now. Besides...She wanted his eyes only on her. She walked up to him and smiled. Dean turned his head away from Amanda and looked at her . He nearly fainted.

Her hair was in curls and shined under the lights of the precinct. Her shirt was low and showed her large plump breast, her perfume smelled amazing, her paints were tight and everyone saw her beautiful round behind. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at Dean.

_You say love that love is not that easy_

_And that's the lesson that you teach me_

"Hello, Dean," Olivia smiled as she caught him staring at him. "You might want to close your mouth before you let flies in".

Rollins glanced over at Nick and they both saw the scene where Olivia was obviously flirting with Dean. Rollins had never seen Olivia look so beautiful and revealing. This was surprising to both Amanda and Nick. Rollins actually surprised at her CO because if she can in dressed like that Sergeant Benson would have a problem with it, just like any other women.

_So hypocritical, so cynical_

_I'm sick and tired of all your preaching_

She thought Olivia thought dressing revealing was absurd and was degrading. Yet here she was gushing over Dean Porter, as she obviously flirted with him. Amanda actually found it hypocritical.

The rest of the day they had Rafael Barbara come in for the suspect to go to court, seeing as how his DNA matched each victim. Even Barbara had wandering eyes towards Olivia visible cleavage. Rollins bit her lip and raised an eyebrow when she saw Olivia put her hand on Dean's leg and lean over, 'helping' him find something on the case no one else saw this and Amanda was confused at why she was doing this.

_Who are you to tell me, tell me_

_Who to be, to be, to be_

After they were done with their meeting, Dean accidentally dropped a file on the floor and Olivia reached over his lap to pick it up. Dean swallowed and thanked her as her hands ran over his legs. She sat up and smiled at him .

"Well I think this case in done, he's definitely going to jail," Barbara said and picked up his briefcase. "Anyone want drinks,"

"Yeah I'm in," Fin said and put his jacket on.

"Count me in," Nick agreed.

"Me three," Amanda said and noticed Dean's eyes still looked at Olivia with some sparkle in them.

_Your my last bone of contention_

_That can break at any mention_

"Yeah I'll go too," Olivia said. She turned around and smiled at Dean. "Coming Agent Porter?"

"Of course,"

#=#=#=#=#=

_Your the last wall that will stand tall_

_'Til the end of the world_

At the bar, Fin and Nick was too engrossed in a football game, Barbara had left with another man and the others didn't ask about it and let him leave, Amanda was left alone and drank some more beers. She looked up and saw Olivia had her back to Dean and his arms were wrapped around her waist and she grinded into him.

_I know you only want to own me_

_And that's the kind of love you show me_

Amanda remembers doing that a few weeks ago at the last time they came and Olivia scorned her the next day at work, saying she needed to treat herself better and not degrade herself. How was Olivia being any different.

_You tell me one thing and do another_

_Hide all your secrets undercover_

Amanda bit her lip when Olivia entered the bathroom and Amanda quickly got to follow her. She walked inside and saw Olivia washing her hands. Olivia looked up and smiled.

"Hey Amanda,"she said.

"Olivia what's going on with you?" Amanda asked. "You're suddenly dressing...exposed and your grinding into Porter,"

_Who are you to tell me, tell me_

_Who to be, to be, to be,_

"I have my own life Amanda, please stay out of it," Olivia sighed as she grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands.

_You played the martyr for so long_

_Like you can't do anything wrong_

"Then let me have mine," Amanda snapped. "You see me doing that and suddenly I'm some slut. What does that make you?"

"Rollins you watch your tone with me," Olivia said.

"You are such a hypocrite Sergeant Benson,"

"Rollins mind your own fucking business. I'm not going to tell you that again,"

"Oh not so easy hearing the truth is it?" Amanda was surprised and wasn't even ready when Olivia punched her in the face. Not as slap, but a punch. Olivia Benson was more of a puncher.

Amanda stood to her feet surprised whenshe touched her nose and blood was coming from it.

_Who are you to tell me, tell me_

_Who to be, to be, _

"Now listen here Rollins, I helped you with your fucking gambling alcoholic bitch problems, so you talk to me like that and I'll get the brass to transfer you right out of my fucking unit," Olivia hissed at her. Rollins blood was on her knuckled and she stomped out of the bathroom.

"Goodnight Dean,"she said roughly and then grabbed her jacket and stomped out of the bar. She was halfway down the street when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

Olivia knew Rollins was right. She was acting...uh, she just hated it.

"David, hi,"she said.

"Why are you out here in the cold?"he asked shrugged and he grew worried. "Do you need a lift home?"

"No-" stumbled as the alcohol started to effect her body.

"Like bell you don't," he turned around and bent down in front of her. She looked confused and just stood there. "Get on my back, Olivia,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up as he legs wrapped around his waist. "Now let's get you home,".


	9. Fear and Loathing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah so the reason I've been updating so quickly is because I'm stuck in the house for summer until school starts back and I have no life. So I spend my entire summer complaining, watching svu, and fangirling. And I'm not anti-social I just don't have time for the ignorant bullshit that goes on through society.**

**#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#**

**Your love is like poison**

**It burns me to the core**

**-Electra Heart(Marina and the Diamonds)**

**#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

_Fear and Loathing - Marina and the Diamonds_

_I've lived a lot of different lives_

_Been different people many times  
_

_I live my life in bitterness  
_

_And fill my heart with emptiness_

Olivia sniffed David's cologne as he piggybacked her towards her apartment building. He bent his head down and kissed her wrist before continuing to walk.

"Olivia, are you okay?"he said concerned. "I hate to see you upset,"

"I'm just...mixed right now,"

"Can I set you down? My back is kind of hurting,"

"Mhmm"

David stopped right at the steps of Olivia's apartment building and she slid off his back. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"Olivia your an amazing women and I think you deserve to be treated like a queen,"

"Oh please I'm not amazing,"

"Yes you are,your gorgeous, smart, and kind. Any man would be happy to have you,"he said seriously.

"Than why am I single?"

"Because including me, the men you have been with are fools. Yet I've opened my eyes to the fact that I love you,"

"Olivia I was wondering," Dean started. "Would you...Like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I am on vacation now, why not," Olivia said.

_And now I see, I see it for the first time,  
_

_There is no crime in being kind  
_

_Not everyone is out to screw you over.  
_

_Maybe, oh just maybe they just wanna get to know ya._

He sighed in relief and smiled at how happy he was. They walked in the building and went straight for the elevator. Olivia stumbled when the door closed and fell into David's arms.

"Olivia you deserve more than being drunk at a bar. You deserve to be taken care of,"

"No I-"

"Olivia you've spent most of your life watching others. Let me watch you. Even a lioness needs a break. You deserve so much more and I want to be the only man you want and need and I want you to be only mine,"

"Possessive, are we?"

"Definitely,"

She slightly turned her head and caught him off guard when she kissed him. His scent, her craving for sex, and the alcohol made her turned on. She turned around and grabbed the collar of his sweater and licked his upper lip before kissing him deeply.

_Now the time is here,  
_

_Baby you don't have to live your life in fear  
_

_And the sky is clear, is clear of fear  
_

_Don't wanna live in fear and loathing__  
_

_I wanna feel like I am floating_

David could taste margaritas off her tongue and she pushed him against the end of the elevator and pulled away before kissing his neck. Olivia knew it was wrong but she felt her arousal overpower her mind. When the elevator doors opened, David pulled away reluctantly and the wrapped his arm her waist.

_Instead of constantly exploding  
In fear and loathing_

Got different people inside my head

_I wonder which one that they like best  
_

_I'm done with tryin' to have it all  
_

_And endin' up with not much at all._

"Come on Olivia, you need some rest," David said. She leaned against they reached her apartment door and before he could ask for her key, she knocked on the door.

David looked confused when he saw an unknown man swung the door open and also looked confused as well.

"Uh...are you her boyfriend?" Brian asked.

"No...friend," Brian said. "I'm babysitting her son,"

"Oh well, she was drunk and I decided to bring her home," David said.

"Oh I'll put her in bed, come on Olivia,"

David watched Brian as Olivia fell comfortably in his arm, leaning on him as she had with him. "Thank you for bringing her,"

"No thank you," David kissed Olivia's cheek, while she was still in Brian's arms and left.

_And now the time is here,  
_

_Baby you don't have to live your life in fear  
_

_And the sky is clear, is clear of fear  
Of fear  
_

_Don't wanna live in fear and loathing__  
_

_I wanna feel like I am floating_

Brian glared after him and closed the door before dragging her back into her bedroom.

"Where's my Prince?" Olivia asked him. "Where's my little baby? Mommy's missed him,"

"He's asleep in his crib," Brian said. Once they reached her bedroom Brian took Olivia's jacket of and threw it on her dresser. She sat down on her bed and was ready to pass out.

"I'm sleepy, I want to go to sleep,"she whined. "Bri?"

"Yes?"he answered. He bent down and took off her boots for her and laid them at the end of the bed.

"I'm such a bitch,"she said and he chuckled. "Its not funny. I've said so many mean things today. I feel horrible. You know how it feels to have done something and have to live with it the rest of your life?"

_Instead of constantly exploding  
_

_In fear and loathing.  
_

_And when the time comes along__  
_

_And the lights run out,  
_

_I know where I will belong  
_

_When they blow me out._

"Yeah I do,"

"Tell me,"

"Like when I didn't show up to your promotion, hell I didn't even show up for the promotion party,"he said sadly. He went to the closet and took one of his oversized shirts that she kept and turned back towards her. "And I had to deal with Nick and he scorned me. No matter how much of an ass he can be...He was right. I should have been there. And now...I'm going to make sure I am,"

_Don't wanna live in fear and loathing  
_

_I wanna feel like I am floating  
_

_Instead of constantly exploding  
_

_In fear and loathing._

"I've missed you,"she whispered. He smiled and pulled her shirt over her head and looked at the scars that were on her stomach. He bit his lip and ran over the scars that showed she had been a victim of Lewis. Yet he saw them as the scars of a warrior who was strong and fearless.

He bent over and kissed each scar softly. He kissed the knife scars that were on her abdomen and the old cigarette burns on her chest that had healed pulled her pants off and saw there were a few cuts on her legs, but even up close they weren't that noticeable.

"I'm ugly,"she said and felt tears coming down her face.

"Are you kidding me," Brian said offended. "You are the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Your body is amazing and I love every scar, every cut, every curve. We're all not perfect Liv, but to me your damn near close,"

_I wanna be completely weightless  
_

_I wanna touch the edge of greatness  
_

_Don't wanna be completely faithless  
_

_Completely faithless._

Olivia bit her lip and sighed when he started to kiss her scars again. He pulled one of his shirts over her head and leaned her back on the bed.

"Goodnight , Olivia"

"Bri,"she said almost like a begging child. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Okay,"he said and crawled in bed beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

_When the time comes around  
_

_When the lights will go out  
_

_When the time comes around  
_

_When the lights they go out._

"I love you Olivia,"he said.

And she slowly drifted off and whispered. "I love you too, always will,"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Radioactive

**There are no good girls gone bad**

**Just bad girls set free**

**-Electra Heart (Marina and the Diamonds)**

**#=#=#=#=#=#=#**

_Radioactive -Marina and the Diamonds_

Olivia snapped her eyes open and jolted out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom and bent over to throw up in the toilet. She hacked up until all the vomit was out of her mouth and she felt that disgusting taste in her mouth.

She stood up and quickly started to brush her teeth. She replaced the bad taste in her mouth with the taste of cinnamon and peppermint. When she was done she washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

She dropped her rag and then ran into her bedroom. She looked down and saw Noah wasn't in his crib and Brian wasn't in the bed. She walked out and saw Noah was in his high chair, eating cherrios. Brian was at the stove cooking sausages.

"Your actually cooking?" Olivia asked surprised. "And the place hasn't burned down yet?"

"Oh hahaha, doesn't Olivia Benson have jokes," Brian said. He turned around and smiled at her. "Now I've made you pancakes, bacon, sausages, and a donut. Bonnet Appetite,"

"You...made all this? Are you sure your mother didn't sneak in while I was gone and you're claiming you made this?" Olivia joked. She walked up to the counter and took a piece of bacon off the plate and licked the grease off of her bottom lip.

"Hey Liv, I uh...I called my mom and she was wondering if she can watch Noah for the day,"

"Why?" Olivia asked as she poured syrup on her pancakes. "I'm not doing anything,"

"Well I was wondering if you and I could spend the day together,"

"Doing what?" Olivia asked. She cut her pancake into small pieces and put one piece in her mouth.

"Hanging out,"

"As..."

Olivia thought about it. All the times Brian had stood her up, was she really giving him the satisfaction of having her time? But she did remember she had a date later on with David tonight. She smiled as she thought about just teasing the day as a part of her revenge. Just let him give her a lot and she would give a little. Because that's what he did when they were together.

All those nights she came home cooking dinner and he was to busy undercover. All those days where she tried to get him to go somewhere she wanted to go but...he had no interest in. She had to give him props for trying to get her talking about Lewis. He at least tried to mend some type of relationship. She actually wondered if he really wanted to be with her or if she wanted to be with him. She was broken after Lewis and even Elliot's departure. Was she just weak and needed someone to be with?

_Lying on a fake beach  
_

_You'll never get a tan  
_

_Baby I'm gonna leave you drowning until you reach for my hand_

Either way she was going to make him pay for all those lonely nights.

She was going to make him want her desperately.

"Just as friends,"he said but she could see the hurt in his eyes referring to her as just a friend. "I'm going to call my mom,"he turned the stove off and then walked into her bedroom.

_In the night your heart is full and by the morning empty  
_

_But baby I'm the one who left you, you're not the one who left me_

Olivia bit her lip. Was she doing the right thing? No matter how upset she was at Brian for barely being there. She did have to admit. He WAS there. Yet she wasn't going to go soft and change her mind._  
_

Brian came back in and smiled at Olivia. "My mom's bringing me some clothes and she can't wait to spend time with Noah.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower,"she said. She knew Brian was close to her, so she purposely rubbed her breasts against him, before walking into her bathroom.

Brian bit his lip and watched Olivia's backside as she strutted into the bathroom. Brian chuckled and turned to Noah. "Little man, your mom is gonna be the death of me,"

Noah's reply was a burp and whine.

In the shower, Olivia washed her body and when she got out she could already hear Brian's mother laughing and playing with Noah and Noah's chuckling filled the apartment.

Olivia smiled as she tip toed through the living room and into her bedroom, closing the door. She dropped her towel and went to her closet and started looking for something to wear. When she heard her door suddenly open she gasped and jumped around.

Brian stood there spell bound, seeing his ex girlfriend naked and wet. Her short brown hair was wet and her hair stuck to her beautiful face. Her curves made him want to run his and along them. Her large plump breast still looked beautiful and his hands wanted to touch those as well.

_When you're around me, I'm radioactive  
_

_My blood is burning, radioactive  
_

_I'm turning radioactive_

Olivia covered her self with a t-shirt she had gotten, but it only covered her breasts. "Brian! Oh my god! Could you knock!"

"It's not like haven't seen you before Liv, besides you look beautiful,"

"I don't care,it's just..." Olivia only found it weird that Brian saw her naked even though they weren't together anymore.

"Anyway...I'm see your changing so...I'll go to the bathroom to change "

"No!" Olivia cried, realizing now was a perfect chance to tease him. She lowered her shirt exposing her breast and she saw him lick his lips. "Stay in here and change. You're right...it's okay,"

_My blood is radioactive  
_

_My heart is nuclear  
_

_Love is all that I fear_

Brian gulped trying so hard an erection but with Olivia Benson standing bare naked in front of him, he already felt his pants tightening.

Olivia saw him close the door and take off his own shirt. She saw the scar on his chest. The one where he was shot and it drove them even more closer. She still didn't understand what made her so upset at losing him that day.

_Waiting for the night fall, for my heart to light up  
_

_Oh baby I want you to die for, for you to die for my love_

She turned around and bent down, and Brian quickly turned his head away to avoid getting any more horny than he already was. She had put on those lace black boy shorts that she would wear just for him and he gulped when he glanced over and saw her put on the matching bra.

_In the night your heart is full and by the morning empty  
_

_But baby I'm the one who left you, you're not the one who left me_

Olivia picked out an outfit for the day. A v neck pink dressed that stopped just above her knees giving a full view of her long legs and also her breasts showing a tiny amount of her bra. She threw it on the bed beside Brian and he had taken his pants off.

_When you're around me, I'm radioactive  
_

_My blood is burning, radioactive  
_

_I'm turning radioactive  
_

_My blood is radioactive_

His erection was noticeable and she smirked. She ran her hand over his gun shot scar and bent down and kissed it.

"Liv,"he moaned.

_My heart is nuclear  
_

_Love is all that I fear  
_

_I'm turning radioactive  
_

_My blood is radioactive_

She pulled away and started to put her dress on. She slipped in town easily and he already had his t-shirt and grunge jeans on. That's another thing she noticed about Brian. His bad boy attitude and style. He didn't really use it with her but on other people she found it attractive and annoying all at the same time.

_My heart is nuclear  
_

_Love is all that I fear  
_

_Ready to be let down  
_

_Now I'm heading for a meltdown_

"Zip me up?" Olivia asked. She turned around and shivered when he stood closely behind her. As his hands touched her zipper and moved it up, his finger grazed her skin.

She walked out of the room without even looking back and walked to who held Noah on her lap. Brian's mom saw her and smiled brightly.

"Hello dear,"she cheered. "You and Brian have a wonderful day. You son is very beautiful,"

"Thank you, ,"she said. She turned to Noah and kissed his forehead. "Mommy's gonna miss you, my little Prince,"

"I have everything he needs, diapers, toys, formula," said. She stood up with Noah in her arms and Noah's bag was wrapped around her shoulder. "We're all set,"

"Okay, bye my little king," Olivia said and kissed Noah's nose. The baby giggled and she watched them leave her apartment all the way until they were at the elevator. She closed the door and turned around and looked at Brian.

"So where are we going?" Olivia asked. She took her black heels that were near the door and put them on.

"Somewhere special," he smiled. Olivia noticed that Brian had a picnic basket in his hand .

_Tonight I feel like neon gold  
_

_I take one look at you and I grow cold  
_

_And I grow cold...  
_

_And I grow cold..._

"As long as it's not a bar,"

"Please, I surprised myself with this idea,"

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=#=

Olivia was actually shocked when Brian led her to a secluded area in Central park and laid out a large picnic blanket. He laid out a few plates, fruit, and put freshly made sandwiches on both plates. He took out two wine glasses and pulled out a bottle of her favorite wine.

"This is...amazing," Olivia said. She WAS surprised. Brian wasn't really the romantic type and she found it really surprising he went through all this.

"Come sit,"he smiled at Olivia's reaction. She grabbed his offering hand and sat down on the blanket. He filled a wine glass and handed it to her and she took it and sipped from the glass. She looked up at the sky and sighed. For once she was actually relaxed.

_When you're around me, I'm radioactive  
_

_My blood is burning, radioactive  
_

_I'm turning radioactive  
_

_My blood is radioactive_

"Olivia...lay down on you stomach,"he said. "I'm going to help you feel relaxed,"

"Oh and how are you going to that Cassidy?" Olivia joked. "Why do I need to do that?"

Brian smiled and took a bottle of massage oil out of the picnic basket. "Massage for a lioness delivered by Brian Cassidy,"

Olivia chuckled and looked around making sure no one was looking. She turned around and let him unzip her dress and she pulled it down just as it stopped under her breasts and she laid on her stomach.

_My heart is nuclear  
_

_Love is all that I fear  
_

_Ready to be let down  
_

_Now I'm heading for a meltdown_

Brian smiled and rubbed the oil around his hands before rubbing her back. Olivia moaned and closed her eyes enjoying the nice feeling of her massage.

"Enjoying it?"he asked. "I don't really know how to do this but I just want to make sure that you ge-"

"Brian, Brian,"she said, cutting of his rambling. "Its amazing. The massage is amazing,"

Just as she was getting comfortable, her phone rang. Brian bent down and kissed her back. "Don't get that...your on vacation,"

Olivia ignored him and reached over in her purse. She answered the phone and put it to her ear. "Benson,"

"Hello Benson," David said over the other line. "I just wanted to know if you were still on for tonight,"

My heart is nuclear

Love is all that I fear.

Olivia glanced at Brian and saw he was staring at her as his hands continued to massage her back. She bit back a moan and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there,".


	11. Valley of the Dolls

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I know I'm of making Olivia look like a scorned women and I know she would never act like this at all but I'm having fun so... whatever. I just think the story would be entertaining. Olivia is still the strong independent women we know but she still wants to be loved. And she'll play anyone to get it. I'm just having fun now.**

**#=#=#/#/#/#/#**

**Always change your identity**

**With every man you kiss**

**-Electra Heart(Marina and the Diamonds)**

**#=#=##=#=#=#=#=**

_Valley of the Dolls- Marina and the Diamonds_

Olivia let Brian lean in and kiss her as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She felt his tongue start to lick her lips, trying to gain access and she smirked and pushed him away. She scooted away from him and towards the end of the couch.

_In the valley of the dolls we sleep, we sleep  
Got a hole inside of me, of me_

He looked disappointed and backed away. "Liv...is there something wrong?"

"No," Olivia said. "That call I got earlier was from David Haden and he wants to take me out to dinner,"

"That asshat!" He jumped to feet and glared at her. "So wait...you mean to tell me that your going on a date with...David Haden?"

"It's not a date, he just wants to catch up,"

"More like get in your pants to me,"

_Born with a void, hard to destroy with love or hope  
Built with a heart, broken from the start  
And now I die slow_

"Excuse me...is that what you think I'm all good for?"

"No of course not...I just don't trust you,"

"And I didn't trust every time you went undercover!" Olivia snapped.

_In the valley of the dolls, we sleep  
Got a hole inside of me  
Living with identities  
That do not belong to me_

"Wait a minute...you think I cheated?" Brian asked completely appalled. "I would never cheat on you I have loved you only since we were together and only you,"

"I have to get ready, tell your mom I'll be back by eleven,"

_In my life, I got this far  
Now I'm ready for the last hoorah  
Dying like a shooting star  
In the valley_

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Brian said. As Olivia tried to walk past him, he grabbed her arm and as her head turned his lips fell on hers. He cupped her face and gently ran his fingers over her soft skin.

_Pick a personality for free  
When you feel like nobody, body_

Olivia pulled away and cleared her throat and nodded. "Goodnight Brian, and thanks for the wonderful picnic,"

"Goodnight Olivia,"she watched him leave her apartment, and then walked into her bedroom. She opened her closet and tried to look for the sexist dress she could find.

She found a tight purple cocktail dress that hugged her curves , it had a v neck showing her breasts, and it stopped right above her knees. She put curls in her hair and grabbed her jacket before she left her apartment.

_Born with a void, hard to destroy with love or hope  
Built with a heart, broken from the start  
And now I die slow_

She walked outside of her apartment building into the cold breeze of the night and there stood David Haden. He looked so attractive and handsome in his expensive suit.

David leaned against his car and when he saw Olivia walking towards him he felt his cheeks warm up. He loved to see that strut she had, the movements of her hips, and the small bounce that her breasts do when she walks.

_In the valley of the dolls, we sleep  
Got a hole inside of me  
Living with identities  
That do not belong to me_

She looked stunning to and he hugged her. "Wow...Olivia...you look...amazing,"she said.

"Thank you,"she said. She climbed in the car and David closed the door.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Olivia gasped when he stopped the car. David had taken her to one of the most expensive and top notched five star restaurant in all of Manhattan.

"How can you pay for this?" Olivia asked.

"Shhhh...let's just enjoy ourselves tonight Olivia,"

He took her hand and slipped his arm around her waist. They walked restaurant and the smell of delicious Italian food filled their noses. David walked to a waiter who stood at a podium and he smiled at them.

"Reservation?"

"Uh...two, under Haden,"

The young man looked down at the book and nodded. "Right this way Mr. Haden,"

They followed the man to a table that was in the back and near a large glass window. Olivia let David pull out her chair for her and she sat down.

"Your menus,"the waiter left two large menus on the table. "There will be another waiter on his way to serve you,"

One their waiter came they both ordered their food and when the waiter left, David grabbed Olivia's hand and kissed her palm.

"You look beautiful tonight Olivia," David said once more.

"Thank you...you clean up nice too,"she said.

"Olivia I bought you something,"

"What is it?"she asked, surprised that he even took the time to buy her something on their date. Something that rarely happened to her in years.

"Close your eyes,"he whispered softly.

_In my life, I got this far  
Now I'm ready for the last hoorah  
Dying like a shooting star  
In the valley_

Olivia closed her eyes and her heart raced as she only heard the noise of nearby chatter and the sounds of plates and silverware clinging. She felt something cold around her neck and her eyes shot open. She looked down and saw David was no longer in front of her, but behind her planting soft kisses on the spot below her ear.

_Back to zero, here we go again, again  
Racing down into oblivion_

He had put a golden chain around her neck and she looked at the three little charms that was on it. A pair of small golden handcuffs, a gun, and the NYPD symbol.

"David..."She was at a lost for words as she played with the chain.

"It was custom made and expensive but for you Olivia Benson, it's worth it,"he said. "Now let's order us some wine,"

"Oh I'm not sure if I want it. David this place is expensive,"

"Olivia your getting it,"he said. He sat back down in his chair and took her hand again and started covering it in kisses.

_Back to zero, here we go  
I can feel it coming to the end  
The end_

"I miss you,Olivia,"he said. He gently massaged her wrist and kissed her fingers. "We can try this again,"

"I don't know David,"she said. She bit her lip when David took her index finger in his mouth and sucked on it. She crossed her legs as she started to become wet and silently cursed David for being so seductive.

_In the valley of the dolls, we sleep  
Got a hole inside of me  
Living with identities  
That do not belong to me_

"Please,"he said as he took her finger from her mouth. "Let's start over?"

"Why don't we start as friends,"

The waiter came and laid their food on the table and smiled before leaving them.

Olivia started to eat and noticed that David only took a few bites out of his food and stared at her. "Uh...May I help you?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?"he asked seriously.

"Yes David, this is very beautiful,"

"I want you to be happy," the way he said it was almost as if it was a fact. "So friends for now...but I will get you, Olivia,"

Olivia looked at him closely as she still held a fork of pasta near her mouth. After they finished eating, David was still as hilarious as can be and he had her laughing throughout the whole date. David loved hearing Olivia's laugh and seeing her bright smile. It wells something he wished he could see her do all the time.

After David paid for the bill, he had walked Olivia to her apartment door. She turned around and smiled at David.

"I had a nice time tonight, David,"she said.

"That was my intention,"he said. "Goodnight Olivia,"

"Goodnight,"he leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head and his kiss leaned on her cheek. She smiled at him and gently kissed his neck. "Goodnight, David,"

_In my life, I got this far  
Now I'm ready for the last hoorah  
Dying like a shooting star  
In the valley_

She opened her door and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. She smiled to herself when she heard a knock at her door and she quickly turned and opened it seeing it was only Dean Porter.

"Dean what are you doing here?"she asked.

"I thought once upon a time , I was told there could be a rain check,"he smiled at her and Olivia glanced past him seeing David was no where in sight.

_In the valley  
In the valley_

"Come in,"she smiled.


	12. Psychobabble

**Your first mistake was falling in love with me**

**-Marina and the Diamonds**

**#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

_Imogen Heap- Psychobabble_

_How did you get this number?  
_

_I can't get my head 'round you_

Olivia handed Dean a glass of water as he sat down on her couch. He smiled at her as she sat down and his eyes we're blind to the sexy dress she was wearing.

"So why are you here, Dean?"she asked softly.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but, our suspect wasn't the perp. We tested his DNA three times and they weren't a match, so we're sad to say that we need you back on the case,"

Olivia sighed in frustration and ran her hands over her face. "Great, now I have to postpone my vacation. I was...I was looking so forward to it,"

_Of course you're not coming over  
_

_Snap out of it  
_

_You're not making any sense_

Dean saw how frustrated she was and bit his lip. He scooted closer to her and laid his hand on her back. He was disappointed that their relationship never really got to start after the whole case a few years ago. Even though he felt bad, he didn't feel guilty. The job was the job.

"I think it's okay to stay,"he said seductively. She felt him lean closer into her, laying his hand on her knee. "Plus...you could have fun just staying here in New York. Maybe even with me possibly?"

_You couldn't be more wrong, darling  
_

_I never gave out these signs  
_

_You misunderstand all meaning  
_

_Snap out of it  
_

_I'm not falling for this one_

"Dean," Olivia scooted away from him. Even after all of that wine she had, she wasn't going give it up that easily. She saw his confusion and she gently kissed his neck. "Maybe some other time, but you should be going. I'll see you at the precinct tomorrow,"

"I was really stupid Olivia and I really do want you,"he said. He leaned over her and cupped her face with his hand and kissed her chin.

_If love is surrender  
_

_Then whose war is it anyway?_

She smirked. "You want me?"

"Absolutely,"

Olivia had noticed his choice in words. He hadn't said I want to be with you. Or I want you to be with me. Not even I want to start over with us. Just I want you. Like just her. Her body, not something meaningful. Once again it was basically just about sex. That's all he wanted last time when she tricked into coming to her apartment. She basically told him she felt like she owed him sex ,to keep him from his phone that was being hacked by Morales at the time, and he was more than happy to take that as an excuse to get in her pants.

She wondered if he even wanted a stable relationship with her.

"Tell me what you like about me?"she said.

"Your curves, your lips, your smile, your eyes..."

Just what she thought. Physical features, not her personality, quirks, her passion. Just her body and appearance. But she wasn't going to tell him how upset she was, she was going to play this little game until she won.

_Do just what I tell you  
_

_And no one will get hurt  
_

_Don't come any closer  
_

_'Cause I don't know how long I can hold my heart in two_

"Those are some very nice attributes,"she smiled at him and pushed him away from her by gently pushing his chest. "And you won't get to see them...just yet,"

"Well I hope very soon,"he said and smiled at her. He stood up and kissed her hand. "We should probably get some rest anyway,"

_If you think that it's so damn easy  
_

_Then what do you need me for?  
_

_Just look at the state of you, babe  
_

_Snap out of it  
_

_You're not listening to this_

"Goodbye Dean,"she said. She led him to the door and opened it . She gasped when he turned around quickly and his lips landed on hers. The hunger in his kiss was noticeable and she could feel the arousal coming off of him. He pulled away and smiled at her before turning around to leave.

_And just for once could you  
_

_Let me finish a sentence?_

As Dean had walked out and reached the elevator, Brian had come off of it holding a sleeping Noah in his arms. She was thankful that he wasn't there to see Dean Porter's mouth assaulting hers. She rubbed her lips and she could already feel that they were bruised.

_Make no sudden movements  
_

_And no one will get hurt  
_

_You're making me nervous  
_

_If you know what's good for me  
_

_Why would I be leaving you?_

When Brian saw Olivia in that dress his mouth dropped open and she smiled at his reaction. She saw his eyes wander up and down her body before looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh, Brian,"she said. "My baby,"

"Oh!Oh...Uh,yeah,"he gently passed Noah to Olivia and she smiled as her son lightly snorted in her arms. She gently patted his back and kissed his hair. "Little fella played all afternoon. He chewed up all my toy cars from when I was younger,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"Are you kidding me? Now my mom has a reason to get them out of the house, I actually brought a box of my old toys he enjoyed," Brian lifted the box and smiled at Noah.

"Thank you both for watching him,"

"No problem,"

"Hey,Liv. I miss you and I know you don't believe me but it's true. I miss being with you and I still love you,"

"Thats nice Brian, it really is. But I'm tired and I'm not really in the mood for this at eleven at night,"she said softly.

_Now, I've had it up to here  
_

_Don't ever try that again  
_

_Why are you so quiet so suddenly?  
_

_Go on, have it  
_

_You're just dying to try me_

"Oh I understand. But I have a um...I have two tickets to a Yankees game and I was wondering if you would like to go?"

"Oh su-" Olivia stopped herself and bit her lip. "You know what I'm sorry I can't make it. Work you know,"

"Oh...He said disappointed. I deserve that, all those times I abandoned you,"

"Deja Vu , huh?"she said a little more harshly than she expected but she calmed back down. "Goodnight, Brian,"

_Make no sudden movements  
_

_And no one will get hurt  
_

_You're making me nervous  
_

_If you know what's good for me  
_

_Why would I be leaving you?_

"Goodnight, Olivia,. I love you,"he leaned forward to kiss her forehead but she closed the door and his lips hit a cold metal door. He looked at the door sadly. He had deserved that and be wanted her back so he decided to show her he was willing to give up anything for her. He turned around and walked away.

_So, what do we do now?_

Olivia watched through her peephole and looked down at Noah who was still asleep . She kissed his forehead and smiled. "Let's go to bed my little prince,".

_So, what do we do now?_


End file.
